Monomyth
The Monomyth was originally entitled the Tragedy of Anakin Skywalker, and had several characters fulfill specific roles. By the time that the NJO novels rolled around, however, that monomyth had passed, and the Bantam era had no specific answer to the monomyth, beyond extending it with the Dark Empire arc, which offered an interesting reflection of possible Episodes VII, VIII and IX. The new monomyth erected by Del Rey could be entitled the Tragedy of Jacen Solo. Old Monomyth to New Monomyth Roles There were numerous plot-roles fulfilled by specific characters in the Star Wars movies and Dark Empire, not including the Clone Wars animated movie. These roles were filled by the later generations, and in other places completely twisted to represent different nuances. They also act as warnings as to the different way in which the Luke Skywalker and his Jedi Order have resolved the issues that Yoda and his Jedi Order faced in the first monomyth. The roles were as followed; *Yoda - Luke Skywalker *Qui-Gon Jinn - Anakin Solo *Obi-Wan Kenobi - Jaina Solo *Anakin Skywalker - Jacen Solo *Padme - Tenel Ka *Mace Windu - Nelani Dinn *Maul and Tyranus and the Droid Army - the Yuuzhan Vong, specifically Vua Rapunng, Tsavong Lah, Shimmra and Onimi at various points *Sidious - the Sith, be it Vergere, Lumiya or the Lost Tribe *Grievous - Lomi Plo *Luke Skywalker - Ben Skywalker *Leia Organa - Allana *Han Solo - Han Solo *The Revelation of Luke's Paternity - The Revelation of Mara's Death *Corruption of Society - Warfare *Old Republic - New Republic *Galactic Empire - Galactic Alliance *Rebellion/New Republic - Second Galactic Alliance Translation Episode I Anakin Solo represents, like Qui-Gon Jinn, a new awareness of the Force. In many ways he is the spiritual predecessor of his brother, Jacen Solo, and the warrior predecessor of his sister, Jaina Solo. He teaches them a great deal about themselves. Anakin's mentor was Vua Rapunng, a Yuuzhan Vong, fulfilling the position of Dooku. In Episode I the war has not yet begun in earnest, but the second monomyth takes place at the tail-end of a ferocious war - the corruption of the Senate being represented by the fall of the New Republic. Anakin is mentored by Vua Rapunng prior to this, just as Qui-Gon is prior to Episode I. The fall of Naboo is a symbol for the fall of peace, which is reflected in the fall of the New Republic at Coruscant. As such, the fall of Naboo leads to the fall of democracy as Darth Sidious ascends to the Chancellorship, as the New Republic collapses - and the arguably totalitarian Galactic Alliance is born. Anakin Solo's death on Myrkr is reflected in the death of Qui-Gon Jinn. Jaina's subsequent acts against Tsavong Lah is a direct representation of Maul's death, Jaina eventually killing the man most responsible for her masters death. In the background, Vergere begins the subtle manipulation of Jacen, as does Palpatine of young Anakin - Jacen triumphing in survival as much as Anakin does against the Droid Control Ship. Episode II This episode has several of its events nudged, as the equivalent Padme-Anakin relationship has been hinted at since before the Yuuzhan Vong War in Jacen and Tenel, and there is no space for explicit referencing. At best, Tenel is reflected by Danni Quee, as Luke and Jacen seek Zonama Sekot and Jaina an end of the war, insofar as much as Yoda, Anakin and Obi-Wan seek resolution to the Separatist Crisis. The final duel between Yoda and Dooku is a reflection of Luke's efforts to end the war beside Jaina and Jacen. The Battle of Geonosis is reflected in the Battle of Yuuzhan'tar. Yoda fails to stop the Droid Army, insofar as much as Luke fails to stop the Yuuzhan Vong War by killing Shimmra. Interestingly, the arrival of the First Fleet and Kre'frey is a symbolic mutation of the final scene with Bail Organa and the Republic Army. Episode III The Clone Wars are flashed by in the Battle of Yuuzhan'tar, with Luke/Yoda unable to resolve the crisis. Jaina/Obi-Wan are disabled by Onimi/Dooku, while Jacen/Anakin and Onimi/Dooku - the Sith's tools - duke it out. If Jacen wins, the GA will succeed. If Anakin wins, the Empire is born. If Onimi wins, the Yuuzhan Vong will reign. If Dooku wins, the Droid Army will be triumphant. Jacen's success allows the nascent GA to be fully born, insofar as much as Anakin's victory gives birth to the Empire - which had been nascent since Palpatine became Chancellor in Episode I. Jacen and Anakin's fall is crystallised in the actual birth of Allana, and the prospective birth of Luke and Leia. The Sith have all the tools they need to manipulate the fall of their pawns. The distraction act that Sidious plays with Grievous is reflected in how Lomi Plo, a Sith pawn, but also a remnant of the Yuuzhan Vong War, distracts the main cast from Jacen and Anakin's fall. While Obi-Wan and Yoda engage the Droid Army, Luke and Jaina fight the Killiks and Lomi Plo, killing them - but are defeated strategically. The Sith are content for Lomi to die, as a pretender, and Sidious needed Grievous cleaning up anyway. The actual claim of Sithdom for Anakin Skywalker is depicted in Jacen Solo meeting Lumiya in Betrayal. The Mace Windu of the new monomyth, Nelani Dinn, finally rears her head, and is killed. Subsequent to this is the growing depth of Vader, and the continued embrace of Jacen of his Caedus identity. The death of democracy in the Senate is reflected by the complete movement of the Sith into a position of power. The birth of Allana is not the revelation of the second monomyth, especially as Luke has Ben by this point, however, but the death of Mara Jade Skywalker. The destruction of the Jedi Order in Episode III via Order 66 is representative of its effect on Yoda - who dutifully goes after Sidious - but doesn't kill him. In the new monomyth Luke kills Lumiya, and is damaged by that victory. Simultaneously, Obi-Wan goes after Vader, but Jaina does not go after Caedus until far later, as a considerably weaker character than Kenobi at this point in time - so this is pushed back to Invincible. Additionally, Yoda continues to play a role in the main Order, rather than accept exile. This is pushed back, as well, to Outcast. Allana is, however, handed to Han and Leia, who ended up the Owen and Beru of the new monomyth. Bail Organa - Kre'frey - at least, start their opposition of the Empire/GA at this point. Episodes IV, V and VI The Death Stars are represented by the Galactic Alliances near total supremacy, which is nearly established at Kuat and Roche but for Luke, Jaina and Ben Skywalker. The rise of Ben Skywalker reflects the rise of Luke, and the eventual Revelation of the Father is reflected in the Revelation of Mara's death. The assumption created by Jaina Solo - that Alema Rar was responsible - is destroyed at this point, as much as Obi-Wans suggestion that Vader killed Anakin Skywalker. The death of Vader in Invincible allows the Jedi Coalition and Confederation - the Rebellion - to restart the GA in a more democratic form - a reflection of the defeat at Endor and the shattering of Imperial power there. Thus from Inferno to Invincible represents the three films. But, of course, the Sith are still not defeated - the Lost Tribe of the Sith still exist, as Sidious recovers in a clone body. ''Dark Empire'' TO BE COMPLETED.